


Hunt

by CynicalYazuka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, One-Shot, honestly this dude is my spirit animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalYazuka/pseuds/CynicalYazuka
Summary: A terror to near-sighted people everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, this happened last night and I decided to write about it.

Heart racing, John Egbert nearly slipped on the slick, hardwood floor running upstairs. They've got to be somewhere; they HAVE to be somewhere!   
Drawers flew open. Nimble fingers rifled through the contents, only to be shut again with a loud BANG.   
Beds were torn apart with disdain, eyes skimming the area the best they could.   
Shakily, he fumbled in his pocket and hit speed-dial.   
Ring, ring.   
"Ugh, pick up, pick up, pi-"  
"Yello, this is Strider speakin. What can I-"  
A sigh   
"What is it, Egbert?"  
There were nearly tears in the boy's eyes.   
"DAVE."  
"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out. What's up?"  
"DAVE, I CAN'T FIND MY GLASSES."  
The silence that follows was the tensest he had ever experienced.   
Then, a snicker.  
"Wait wait wait, you expect me to know where your, oh my god, your GLASSES are?"  
"Look, I'm at wits end, dude, I'm running to the movies with Jake and I, uhh, I don't know, NEED MY SIGHT?"  
The other boy laughed softly.  
"Now, now, don't your panties in a twist-"  
"Oh my god, I don't wear panties."  
"It's a phrase, dumbo. Now, where was the last place you remember seeing them."  
John groaned loudly, flopping onto his bed. "Could you be any more cliche?"  
"No, seriously, it works. Do you remember where you last saw your glasses?"  
He sat up, scrunching his nose.  
"Well, uh, I recall taking them off for a nap, so..."  
"And?"  
"Maybe it's, um..."  
Confused, he tapped the speaker button, and placed his phone on a shelf so he could talk and search for the offending eyewear simultaneously.   
Hm, not over here, maybe...  
His hands closed around cool wire and glass frames.  
"AHA! Whew!"  
"Told ya." A smug Dave quipped across the room.  
"Yea, yea, thanks for the help and all, but I really gotta go; Shrek 5 is waiting for me!"  
"Shrek 5? There's five of those things?"  
"Do you mean, there's 5 of those cinematic masterpieces?"  
"Whatever. Go have fun on your date, dude."  
"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. See ya, Dave."  
Struggling to pull on his shoe, John ended the call with a small smile, and found his way to the door with his new-found sight.   
As he shut the door, his heart was still racing.


End file.
